Lena Isis
Lena Isis is an Aquos Brawler from Gundalia. She was partnered with Phosphos and was part of Ren's team to infiltrate Bakugan Interspace. Information Anime Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders She first appeared in episode two alongside Sid Arcale against Dan and Marucho but both got beaten by Drago's powered-up Battle Gear. In episode 5, she and Mason managed to recruit some top-ranked players by using their non-Guardian Bakugan and lost, thus proving they were powerful players. She and Mason then brought the two kids back to Emperor Barodius and Kazarina in which Kazarina hypnotized the kids. In episode 10, she and Zenet battled Fabia and Avatar Marucho. Lena took the first move, she was clever enough to realize that the second Aranaut was a digital clone, but not that she realized that the Marucho was an avatar not until Ren pushed some little buttons to let Lena and Zenet that they are battling a clone. In episode 14, her real form was shown during a talk with the Emperor. In episode 17, she and Kazarina fought against Shun, but quickly lost to Shun, while Kazarina lost to both Dan and Shun. She later, she tried to ambush Kazarina after hearing from Gill before their mission that Kazarina would punish her if she lost; Kazarina knew of this, used Lumagrowl to defeat Phosphos, and then disposed of Lena. Ren later apologizes to Lena for her fate, after overhearing Kazarina and Gill's conversation. In episode 23, Sid, Lena, Jesse and Zenet were shown to not be dead but trapped in Kazarina's Lab, Sid was the only one to escape Bakugan * Aquos Phosphos (Guardian Bakugan) (Most likely taken by Kazarina) * Silver Terrorcrest (Battle Gear) * Aquos Gren Trivia *She is quite similar to Kazarina for their scientific knowledge, but she does not have the capability to hyptonize and kill people. *She greatly resembles Nanao Ise from Bleach, with similar glasses and hairstyle. *Her last name is very similiar to the word oasis. *She and Zenet seem to be friends, probably because they are the only female members of Ren's team. *She seems to look out for Sid and Zenet as she was worried when they weren't back from Bakugan Interspace in episode 5 of Gundalian Invaders. *Her battle style is about strategy, as proven when she uses Phosphos' ability that poisons the oppenent. She attacks in hidden ways. *Her last name, Isis, is the name of the Egyptian goddess that represents a good wife and mother, and who also is in control of the underworld along with her husband. *Lena is the only minor Twelve Orders member who has not brawled in a one-on-one brawl. *She is the only Gundalian who wears glasses, though they are less noticable in her true form. *She is now the second one of Ren's team to be disposed of, the first being Sid. *Kazarina doesn't like her, while Gill openly told her that he likes her because she is wise and not like her other teammates. *Lena, along with Jesse, are the only ones to leave something behind after being disposed of. Lena's glasses are left after Kazarina attacks her and Jesse leaves behind his book. Gallery File:kzzk.jpg|Lena File:Lena.jpg|Lena File:Lena_2.jpg|Lena about to summon Terrorcrest File:Lena_Terrorcrest.jpg|Lena throwing Terrorcrest File:Lena_Ability.jpg File:Lena_Mason.jpg File:Screen_shot_2010-05-31_at_12.53.26_PM.png|Lena and Sid File:Zenet_Lena_3.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Lena_Fabia_Zenet_Avatar_Marucho.jpg|Lena, Fabia, Zenet, and Avatar Marucho File:Zenet_Lena.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:Zenet_Lena_2.jpg|Zenet and Lena File:lz14.jpg|Lena and Zenet's true forms File:Lena_Kazarina_2.jpg|Kazarina about to kill Lena Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Gundalians